Operation RUN
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Melody Chalmers is the new member of Sector V, but she hides a dark secret. She seems to be hiding, running away from something, but what? Will the others find out? Possible Nigel/OC, Wally/Kuki
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a dream that I had about 2 years ago when on holiday. Enjoy!**

**Melody Chalmers is the new member of Sector V, but she hides a dark secret. She seems to be hiding, running away from something, but what? Will the others find out? Possible Nigel/OC, Wally/Kuki**

**Operation: R.U.N**

(Chap 1: Melody)

R- Ruined Life

U- Unloved

N- No hope… until now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gang sat at the TV, board.

"Please let her be sane." Wally sat with his fingers crossed, his bangs in his eyes as usual.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Numbuh Five looked at her fellow operative, her cap hiding her eyes.

"Nothing… I just hope she's not obsessed with something cruddy like Rainbow Monkeys or something." He said, looking at Numbuh Three quickly.

"If you want an answer, I'm not." Came an unfamiliar, female, English voice. They all turned to the door to see Numbuh One standing with a girl about his age. She ware a simple, black hoodie and black jeans. Her hair was also black with a block of red in her bangs which where slightly hiding her oddly silver coloured eyes. She ware black, leather fingerless gloves.

"Guys, this is Melody Chalmers, Numbuh Seven from the English KND. Numbuh Seven, there are my fellow Sector V operatives. Numbuh Two 2X4 Technology engineer." Numbuh One said as he pointed to a tubby boy in blue with goggles over his eyes.

"Um… Hi." Numbuh Two said, shaking her hand after putting down a gun he was inventing.

"Numbuh Three… um… I guess you could say vet." He pointed to a girl with black hair and a green jumper that covered her hands.

"It's so nice to meet you. You and I are gonna' get along soooooooo well." Numbuh Three gave Mel a big hug, which she didn't mind, and returned.

"Numbuh Four, hand-to-hand combat expert." Numbuh One pointed to a short-ish blonde boy in an orange hoodie.

"And don't you for get it, just 'cause your a girl doesn't mean I won't go easy on ya." Numbuh Four said as he crossed his arms.

"And Numbuh Five, secret spy." Lastly came a black girl with frizzy black hair in a ponytail, red cap and some sort of blue sports uniform on or something.

"Plus second in command, but Nigel here's hardly eva away so I don't take charge that much." Numbuh Five shook Numbuh Seven's hand and whispered "Unless he needs some sense talked into him."

"So what do we do now-" Numbuh Two was interrupted when there was a deafening BANG! The sky became dark, not with gray clouds, but black. The only lights outside where from other houses, cars and weird, blue lightning forking across the sky.

"What the crud?" Numbuh Four steered out of the window. Kuki hid behind him, but was sent running after another thunderous boom.

Suddenly there was a jolt and blue lightening could be seen going down the tree house, all the power was lost.

"What's going on?" Melody turned to Numbuh One.

"I'm not sure. Kuki, are the hamsters alright?" Nigel called down to Numbuh Three, who had ran downstairs.

"There all ok… but it's scary down here." she whimpered.

The opening piano solo for 'Concrete Angel' floated into the air. Numbuh Seven reached into her pocket and took out a small, black touch phone. She touched one of the buttons on the screen and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered a little quietly.

"Where are you?" The man on the other side half-yelled.

"Dad, calm down, you said you would only call if there where a family emergency." Numbuh Seven looked a little nervous, but the others shrugged it off as worry for her family.

"It is an emergency. Me and your brothers and sisters need you to come home right now. The lightning's struck our house, there's no power, we're worried about you." The man sounded worried, but not as much as most fathers would be. Numbuh Four raised his eyebrow at Numbuh Seven.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can. By." she switched the device off and turned. "I'm sorry guys, family crisis. I have to go home. I'll be back tomorrow, ok." the others nodded and she left.

"Did that voice sound familiar to any of you? Almost sounded like one of the guys we've battled before." Numbuh Four looked at his fellow operatives.

"Nah, probably your imagination. She wouldn't be here if she where related to any of them." Abby just waved her hand as she went to her sleeping quarters.

"And if she was she would have told us." Nigel said. "Abby is right. Now lets get to bed. We'll sort out this power problem later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Melody's POV)

By the time I got home I was soaked. I was out of breath from running in the rain and dodging the blue lightning.

"Hello, Melody. Have you been having fun with the Kids Next Door?" Several voices spoke together like a bunch of zombies. I looked at the Delightful Children, my siblings, standing 10 feet away from me, candles in there hands.

'_None of your business you freakin' dorks.' _I screamed in my head. I rarely spoke a word to them.

"Father is waiting for you in your room." They said.

I lived in the attic. Sure it was big, but there was no bed, it was cold, the roof leaked even when it didn't rain, the floor was all wood and it was the dirtiest place you could imagine. I walked up the stairs. I could see scorch marks everywhere. In many places the wallpaper hand been reduced to cinders and the old wooden scaffolding could been seen in places where the walls have been broken through. Tattered, singed curtains blew in the draft of a window on one of the landings.

"Where, have, YOU, BEEN!" I was blown back by a blast of fire as Father lost his temper. "I told you to find the main computer once the lights went out, but no, you had to stay with the group. How can we find out what there defences are and how to get passed them to destroy those annoyances if you don't even try to loose them." He yelled.

"There 'main computer' as you put is right where they hand out most. There is now way I'll be able to hack it or even ask about it without arousing suspicion." I said with a total attitude. When I finished, I slapped my hand over my mouth, realising my mistake.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TALK LIKE THAT TO _ME_!" Father yelled and shot at me with a fireball. I tried to dodge it and only just got hit in the leg. "So what do you propose we do. Give me one good reason not to kill you."

"I can find out the information we need by getting closer to the KND. Make them think they can trust me, then I can ask anything without them suspecting." I suggested. I tried to get up, ignoring the pain in my leg.

"Good… good. Tomorrow you'll be going to school. Now how about some target practice."

'_Do I have any choice.'_ I thought.

We walked to the back of the room, we passed heaps upon heaps of boxes containing books, weird herbs, shrunken heads, crystals, tools for all sorts of witchcraft, old clothes and many other things. I often go through the boxes to see what I cam find. In the back of the room where five dummies that looked just like Sector V, scorch marks and broken windows where behind them but the only thing on there was dust. I have the same powers as Father, but I'm a lousy shot. It's harder to control fire than it looks (mainly because it's so unpredictable).

"Here, now lets try this again. Now that you've met them you have a small idea about who they are. Start with Numbuh One. Pick one thing you hate about him and let it fill you up with anger and hatred." I did as I was told. "Now aim at him… and fire."

I tried as best I could. I tried to get angry, but I couldn't. I didn't find him annoying and her seemed really nice. They all did. Even Numbuh Four. I dropped my hand down.

"I… can't do it." I said, hanging my head.

"WHAT! THAT'S IT! You have wound me up enough for today missy."

Father kicked me over and started kicking me hard in the stomach and back. I could feel my skin bruise and break. When he was finished kicking me he put his hand on my back and left arm and used his powers to burn me. I felt like hot coals had just been tipped and pressed against my body. The burns he was giving me where severe. I lay there screaming and squirming in agony. Soon the pain became too much that I could no longer hear my own cries or Fathers yelling.

'Your useless' said on voice

'Right little freak you are' said another. I always have several voices screaming in my head. The voices hated me and rejoiced in causing me pain.

'_SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" _I tried to call over them in my head. The only good that came of them is that they caused some of the pain to ease, but caused more mental torture than anyone could handle. What I go through would be enough to make grown men weep in madness.

Soon the extra exhaustion became too much and I blacked out. And I secretly hoped never to see the light of day again.

**Sorry if it's a little short and dark but I didn't know what else to do. So plz tell me what you thought. What did you like. What didn't you like? Plz review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
